


Mon lapin !

by Chisana_ran



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff and Humor, FrUK, Gay Sex, Lemon, Lot of fluff, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, pâques
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisana_ran/pseuds/Chisana_ran
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est Pâques. Et Arthur réserve une petite surprise à son amant... Francis est aux anges d'avoir enfin son lapin au chocolat !





	Mon lapin !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Me voici avec un OS tout mignon spécial Pâques ! Un mélange de fluff et de lemon (c’est assez léger) Une petite fic sans prise de tête. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l’écrire, j’espère que vous l’aimerez !
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à notre Dieu : Himaruya !
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture ~

Arthur ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Tout ça rien que pour ce stupid frog ! Il regrettait presque son geste. C’était clair qu’il n’avait pas réfléchi avant d’agir ! Il faisait tout le contraire de ce qu’il disait à Alfred !

Et puis, pourquoi Francis n’était-il toujours pas là ? Si seulement ce bloody wanker était rentré à leur prévue, Arthur n’aurait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il était en train de faire, et il ne serait pas en train de l’attendre comme un idiot dans leur chambre !

Ça faisait plusieurs décennies qu’ils étaient ensemble, mais pourtant, la nation anglaise ne s’y faisait toujours pas. Si l’on lui avait dit il y a un siècle qu’il se mettrait en couple avec Francis, il aurait ri !

Même s’il le niait, mauvaise foi oblige, il savait qu’il aimait son français depuis…et bien sûrement depuis le début. Mais leur politique intérieure était si différente, et les guerres tellement incessantes entre eux, qu’il avait vite abandonné l’idée d’être un jour aimé en retour par le blond. 

Il avait bien essayé de devenir de simple sexfriends, mais il n’y arriva pas. C’était trop dur pour lui de savoir que Francis ne l’aimait pas et ne l’aimerait jamais comme lui le faisait. Ces essais lui donnèrent simplement une source de joies et d’exaspération inépuisables : ses enfants. C’était de ces unions qu’étaient nés Alfred et Matthew.

Alors Arthur avait enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond de lui, tentant de les oublier. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ça, et avait déduit que c’était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. 

Malheureusement, le français ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche, loin de là ! Au contraire, il ne cessait de flirter avec lui à toutes les époques. Mais l’anglais ne s’était pas laissé faire, il savait très bien que Francis ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu’il lui disait.

Ce petit cirque entre eux avant duré jusqu’à la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

Après qu’Arthur l’ait délivré de sa prison allemande, ils s’étaient violemment disputés. Et entre deux insultes, Francis lui avait demandé pourquoi il était venu le délivrer s’il le détestait autant. Et le plus petit, bloqué dans sa colère lui avait crié que c’était par amour, qu’il l’aimait tellement, qu’il serait incapable de vivre dans un monde sans lui. 

Et lorsque les deux hommes avaient pris pleinement conscience des paroles d’Arthur… Ils s’étaient jetés l’un sur l’autre. 

Savourant le corps offert, ils connurent des nuits endiablées. Et la conséquence de cette overdose de plaisirs éphémères avait été la naissance de leur troisième enfant : Peter.

Et de fils en aiguilles, ils en étaient arrivés là. Ils vivaient ensemble la plupart du temps, voyaient leurs enfants le week-end et s’aimaient inconditionnellement. 

Certes, les disputes étaient monnaie courante dans leur relation, mais elles étaient aussi synonymes de réconciliation sur l’oreiller. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement avec Francis de toute façon. Mais c’était comme ça qu’il avait appris à l’aimer et qu’il l’aimait encore aujourd’hui.

Mais là, Arthur se demandait vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. D’habitude, il n’aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Mais un texto de Francis ce jour en particulier, et une envie subite de faire plaisir à son compagnon l’avait poussé à agir. 

C’est pourquoi, il était sur leur lit, totalement nu hormis le serre-tête avec des oreilles de lapin sur sa tête, et un bol de chocolat fondu à côté de lui.

Ce n’était pas sa faute ! Francis l’appelait toujours « mon lapin », bien qu’il proteste, et c’était le jour de Pâques, et il l’avait un peu beaucoup chauffé, et… enfin bref, ce n’était pas sa faute ! C’était celle de Francis ! C’était uniquement la faute de ce stupide français trop sexy !

Soudain, une porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée, et une voix bien connue se fit entendre.

« Mon lapin ~ C’est moi, je suis rentré ! »

Il eut le temps d’enlever son manteau et ses chaussures, mais Arthur ne disait rien.

Francis s’inquiéta un peu de ne pas voir son trésor lui répondre. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu’il l’attendait à la maison… Il paniqua un peu. La nation française espérait qu’Arthur n’était pas malade.

Il vérifia que son petit blond n’était pas dans le salon, plonger dans un de ces livres, mais il trouva le canapé vide. Il jeta ensuite un coup d’œil à travers la baie vitrée, pour voir s’il ne se trouvait pas dans son jardin à s’occuper de ses parterres de fleurs, mais il n’y avait toujours personnes.

Ne le trouvant nulle part, il monta l’escalier menant à l’étage et se dirigea vers leur chambre. S’il était malade, Arthur n’aura pas pu sortir du lit.

Mais lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, il resta bouche bée. Était-il mort et maintenant, il se trouvait au paradis ? Les fois où Arthur prenait les devants dans leurs ébats étaient plus que rares. Était-ce un rêve ? Francis était comblé ! Les seuls mots qui purent sortir de sa gorge furent :

« Mon lapin ? »

L’anglais essaya de se justifier, mais Francis ne l’écoutait pas vraiment. Après tant d’années de vie commune, il commençait à le connaître. Et à cet instant précis, il comptait bien profiter du magnifique cadeau que lui avait fait son chéri !

« Merci, mon amour… »

Cette simple phrase eut le don de couper le flu continu de paroles du petit blond. D’un geste explicite, il l’invita même à venir s’occuper de lui. N’hésitant pas une seule seconde, Francis se cala contre son anglais, recouvrant son cou d’une nuée de petits baisers papillon.

Les joues d’Arthur se recouvraient peu à peu d’une jolie couleur rouge, et dans l’intimité de moment, il ajouta :

« Joyeuse Pâques, frog… »

Francis se releva légèrement pour pouvoir se plonger de ses magnifiques yeux verts, et pour le taquiner un peu, il lui répliqua :

« Merci, mon lapin ~ »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il colla sa bouche à la sienne pour l’entraîner dans un baiser langoureux. La vue érotique de sa personne qui lui avait proposé Arthur l’avait émoustillé au plus haut point. 

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps et savourer son lapin au plus vite, Francis approfondit leur échange. Il lécha la lèvre inférieure d’Arthur, et l’entrée à la cavité buccale de l’autre lui fut immédiatement accordée. Sa langue mutine retrouva sa jumelle, et ensemble elles entamèrent une danse connue d’elles seules. Ainsi, le temps passait plus rapidement et c’est le manque d’air qui les amena à se séparer.

Arthur, échauffer par ce baiser sensuel trouva que les vêtements de Francis étaient de trop. Il le retourna pour le mettre sur le dos et surplomber son amant. 

Voulant faire languir son compagnon, il détacha un par un les boutons de sa chemise et il caressa le torse nouvellement découvert. Sans plus s’y attarder, il descendit vers le pantalon du français. Pour l’électriser encore plus, il retira à l’aide de ses dents la fermeture éclair tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

À cette distance, il pouvait parfaitement sentir le délicieux parfum de fleur de lys qui accompagnait toujours Francis. Il était totalement accro à cette odeur, au moins autant qu’à son propriétaire. 

Le français ne tenant plus se rapprocha d’Arthur pour l’embrasser d’une façon plus sauvage que la précédente. C’était à son tour de faire monter l’excitation de son anglais. Ses mains se baladèrent sur son corps nu et totalement offert, puis ces dernières s’arrêtèrent sur deux petits bouts de chairs roses. Il les maltraita de la meilleure façon qui soit, obtenant en retour une accélération du rythme respiratoire d’Arthur.

Ayant repéré le pot de chocolat sur la table de nuit, il se débrouilla pour tremper quelques doigts dedans. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui retourna Arthur pour qu’il atterrisse sur le dos. Les doigts dégoulinant de chocolat fondu, il traça des arabesques sur la peau d’albâtre de l’anglais. Une fois son œuvre fini, il dit :

« Là, on peut vraiment dire que tu es mon lapin en chocolat ~

\- You morron ! »

La gêne, mais principalement le désir se peignait sur le visage de son bien-aimé. L’érection grandissante entre ses cuisses en était la preuve. Lui-même était tout aussi dur que son amant, mais il ne laissa rien paraître pour s’occuper un peu plus de l’homme de sa vie. 

Il se plaça entre ses cuisses écartées et lécha avec attention et minutie les traits qu’il avait tracés quelques instants plus tôt. Et dans un ordre implicite, il demanda à Arthur de nettoyer comme il le fallait ses doigts souillés.

Une fois que chacun d’eux eut fini sa tâche, ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses. D’un geste expert, Francis bougea sa main cajolée par la bouche d’Arthur à un autre endroit. Son lapin s’agrippa à son cou et lui souffla dans le creux de l’oreille :

« Qu’est-ce que tu attends, stupid frog ? »

Sans plus attendre, il enfonça un premier doigt dans l’intimité de son amant. Il fut rapidement accepté et Francis put en rajouter un second. L’excitation d’Arthur et les va et vient de Francis sur sa verge le détendirent assez vite. Il entama des mouvements de ciseaux pour étirer ses parois. Et quand de superbes gémissements s’échappèrent de l’anglais, le français le remplit d’un troisième et dernier doigt. La douleur se peignit quelques instants sur le visage de son partenaire, mais à force de paroles et de caresses réconfortantes, Francis put reprendre ses mouvements. Il cherchait cette petite boule de nerfs, cachée au plus profond de son amant et qui lui ferait voir les étoiles. Lorsqu’il effleura une chose inconnue et que dans le même temps Arthur cria « Francis ! Encore ! », il sut qu’il l’avait trouvé. Il la martela sans aucune pitié, détendant sans aucun problème Arthur.

Lorsqu’il retira finalement ses doigts, un gémissement de protestation lui parvint, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, Francis enleva son boxer toujours présent, et se positionna face à l’intimité d’Arthur. Yeux dans les yeux, il s’enfonça alors doucement dans cet antre qui l’accueillait si bien.

Ils avaient beau connaître le corps de l’autre par cœur, chaque nouvelle fois, c’était le même bonheur. Celui d’être plus proche que jamais de l’être aimé.

Francis ne se retenait plus et se déhanchait à l’intérieur d’Arthur. Il était tellement chaud et serré ! Les cris enthousiastes de l’anglais et ses délicieux mouvements de hanches ne faisaient qu’accentuer son bonheur.

Francis, dans la chaleur du moment, apposa un magnifique suçon dans le coup de son aimé avant de reprendre à une cadence encore plus rapide ses coups de reins. Arthur montait de plus en plus rapidement au septième ciel. Ses parois se ressaieraient de plus en plus autour de la verge de Francis. Le plus vieux s’efforçait de toucher la prostate du blond à chaque allers-retour. Et il y arrivait merveilleusement bien.

Ne tenant plus, Arthur atteignit le nirvana dans un dernier cri ressemblant fortement au prénom du français. Il jouit leur deux corps et aspire Francis au plus profond de lui. Il n’en fallut pas plus à ce dernier pour jouir à son tour à l’intérieur de son amant.

Pantelant et dans un état post-orgasmique, Arthur se colla à Francis pour un câlin et un repos bien mérité, après tant d’efforts fournis.

Francis au comble de la joie caressa sagement son compagnon.

« Je t’aime, mon lapin

\- Moi aussi, stupid frog. »

Leurs mains se rejoignirent et se lièrent l’une à l’autre. C’étaient les meilleures Pâques que Francis n’ait jamais vécu !

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous aura plu, et bonnes Pâques à tous !
> 
> Sur ce, à une prochaine fois !


End file.
